Datei:Plants vs Zombies 2 Walkthrough - Ancient Egypt - Day 16 Let's Play
Beschreibung Watch more Funny Plants vs Zombies videos in playlist - http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL8wZKON07iXUxDKl4oQwT7Hruk4_VD_hj Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time is an American free-to-play tower defense video game developed by PopCap Games and published by Electronic Arts and is the sequel to Plants vs. Zombies. The game was released worldwide on Apple App Store on August 15, 2013. In August 2012, PopCap announced that they were working on a sequel, and that it would include "new features, settings, and situations". In a later announcement, the company confirmed that the new game would be released on July 18, 2013. On June 26, 2013, PopCap announced on their twitter page that the game would release later than previously announced. On July 9, the game was released in Australia and New Zealand on the iOS App Store and came out worldwide on August 15, 2013. On September 12, 2013, PopCap said that they will release the game for Android worldwide in Fall 2013. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time is a free-to-play game, unlike its predecessor, supports in-app purchasing of coins in order to utilize certain power ups abilities. However, it is theoretically possible to complete the whole game without purchasing these abilities. Players can optionally start with a tutorial on the basics of the game. This takes place in the player's house. After the tutorial, or immediately if the player chose to skip it, the player time-travels first to Ancient Egypt and then to the Pirate Seas and Wild West. A future level, hinted at in-game, is titled the "Far Future". The player receives a bottle of hot sauce which Crazy Dave, the player character's neighbour, eats with a taco. Crazy Dave is determined to eat exactly the same taco again, so he uses a sentient time machine in the form of an RV, called Penny, to travel back in time to have the taco again. Due to a malfunction, he ends up stranded in Ancient Egypt. The player must then defeat zombies there, followed by the Pirate Seas and subsequently the Wild West. After defeating the Wild West, Crazy Dave and Penny notice a new world called the Far Future (which is yet to be released as a playable area). The game was first expected to launch on iOS on July 18, 2013. On June 26, it was announced that the game is delayed until later in the summer on the game's official Twitter account. The game soft launched in Australian and New Zealand App Store's on July 9, to test server capacity. It launched worldwide on iOS on August 15 and in five days topped the free app charts in 137 countries. On September 12, PopCap Games soft launched the game for Android in China in Baidu AppSearch and announced that it would be coming to Google Play worldwide later in the fall. On October 2, the game soft launched on the Australian and New Zealand Google Play stores. The game received mostly positive feedback from users and critics, despite the in-app purchase controversy. It has a Metacritic score of 86/100 based on 36 reviews. PopCap Games announced at Gamescom on August 20, 2013, that the game had been downloaded 15 million times, making it the most successful EA mobile game launch. Ten days later it was announced that the game had been downloaded 25 million times, exceeding the lifetime downloads of the first game. As of December 2013, this game is voted as Spike's Best Mobile Game. Apple chose Plants vs. Zombies 2 as a runner-up for iPhone game of the year. Kategorie:Videos